You Can't Understand
by avidreader127
Summary: When Bay suddenly loses her hearing, her whole world is turned upside down. Emmett wants to help, but will Bay let him? Was supposed to be a oneshot, but after some persuading, it is now multichapters and a WIP.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This was just some plot bunny that hit me. I just had this image in my head of Bay angrily signing at Emmett, and so this story was born. Rated T to be safe. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own switched at birth.

* * *

><p>Bay woke up to light shining in her eyes. Her world was silent. It was still hard to get used to that. At least she knew sign language before this happened. She couldn't imagine how much hard this would have been without that.<p>

Emmett was coming over later that day, so Bay dragged herself out of bed. She remembered when she first told him. He of course had already known, Daphne or her parents would have told him, but Bay wanted to tell him also.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember when you said it would be easier if you could go out and find a deaf bay? Looks like you got your wish.<strong>__ Bay regretted what she'd said the moment she finished. _

_Even though the words were mean, Emmett came over and hugged Bay. He wasn't going to let anything break them up. They were meant to be together. He knew that._

_**Bay, remember what I said after that? I just want you. It doesn't matter to me if you can hear or not. I'm here for you. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Everything just feels so different sometimes. <strong>Bay signed, while she sighed. They were sitting in her art studio, just the two of them. Sometimes everything just seemed so different she wanted to cry. She couldn't even find comfort in blasting music and losing herself in painting. That had always helped her when things were overwhelming her. Like when she was waiting for the DNA test results. Bay had spent days locked in her art studio.

**I understand** Emmett signed. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, but Bay pushed it away.

**No. You don't understand. You have no idea what it's like. **Bay signed angrily. **I remember what it's like to hear. To wake up to the sound of birds chirping. To sing along with the radio. Emmett, you ****can't**** understand. **Tears were streaming down her face. **You were born deaf, you don't know any other way. You don't know what I've lost. **At this point Bay couldn't stop crying. She didn't even care. Why did it matter of Emmett, or anyone else, saw her crying.

If Emmett had looked away, or closed his eyes, he wouldn't have her words echoing in his head. But he couldn't look away. The words hurt. They were true. There was no denying that. Emmett didn't know how to respond. It was one of those situations where anything he did would most likely end up with her being angrier. More than anything he wanted to make Bay feel better. Make this OK. He'd do anything for her. But there were no words he could say that would help her. All Emmett could do was hold her. Moving a little bit closer to her, Emmett put his arm around her. He let her head rest on his chest. Let her tears soak though his shirt. Time stopped and it was just them.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting when Bay opened her eyes. They'd fallen asleep. Well, Bay had fallen asleep. Emmett had stayed awake. He didn't mind. Her head rested nicely on her chest, her arms lay across him in a hug. Bay seemed so much more peaceful in her sleep. He could even see her lips say "Emmett" a few times. Her eyes fluttered a few times before opening fully. Emmett shivered for a second when the warmth of her body wasn't on top of him anymore. <strong>What time is it?<strong> She asked.

**About 8.**

**I'm sorry.** Bay meant it. She wished she could take back every word she's said. Thinking about it, she hadn't been that nice to him at all since she'd lost her hearing. Yet, or some reason, he hadn't left. He was still there for her. There were no words for all the things she was feeling. No way she could ever really explain to Emmett how she was feeling, especially since she didn't really know herself. Before he could respond, Bay leaned in a kissed him. She kissed him like there was no tomorrow. The whole world melted away and it was just them. She breathed in his sent, it was indescribable and perfect. It didn't even matter that they were lying on the floor of her art studio(which really, when you get down to it, was a garage). None of it matter. Because she had Emmett who was here. Bay didn't know how long they were kissing, but by the time they stopped the moon was high in the night sky with stars twinkling all around it.

* * *

><p>Author's note: thoughts?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Ok, a few people asked me to continue, so I'm going to try. And Neo Lady Bianca messaged me a wonderful idea, and I'm going to see if I can use it.

* * *

><p>Bay woke with someone nudging her arm. <strong>Stop. I'm sleeping.<strong> She signed without even opening her eyes. If they stayed closed she could pretend it was still the middle of the night, and she could keep sleeping.

Her intruder had a different idea and took a new tactic. Grabbing Bay's hand, they started to slowly, and gently, sign words into her hand, like she was Helen Keller. It Bay a minute to figure out what they were saying, but then she understood.

When she opened her eyes, she realized it wasn't even that light yet. It was still early morning, and the sky was grey with pink starting to rise. Emmett sat in front of her. They were in her art studio. They'd spent a lot of time, just them, there, the last few days. Bay still felt terrible about the things she'd signed to him.

**What do you want Emmett?** It wasn't signed with exasperation. The tone was more curious, happy, she'd gotten over him waking her up already. Though, she hadn't been that mad to begin with. Only the usually morning grumpiness.

**Can I ask you something?**

**I'm assuming that wasn't your real question.**

Emmett could help smiling, it was true. And it was annoying when people did that. **You are right. That wasn't the question I wanted to ask you…** Taking a deep breath, Emmett continued slowly, **Why have you been sleeping out here? **

Bay just looked at him for a minute, thinking about how she could answer the question. **It just seems more…** Bay wasn't sure of the right now. It was more comfortable. But she had a big room, with a big expensive mattress and a ton of blankets. The best word she could come up with was **home. It feels more like home than being in the house. **

The house didn't feel the same. Bay could sense it. They were treating her differently, even if they didn't really realize it. Sometimes she just wanted to, for lack of a better word, yell that him, like she had at Emmett.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back:<em>

_Emmett had asked Bay numerous times if she was Ok, but every time her response was the same. "I'm fine" He knew it was a lie, but he couldn't get her to say more and he definitely didn't want to push her._

_After her big blow up on him, Emmett was more sure than ever that something was wrong._

_**Mom. I wanted to talk to you…about Bay. **__Emmett signed to his mom the day after the big fight. He knew that she didn't approve of Bay. Or at least she didn't before. They hadn't talked that much about it after Bay lost her hearing._

_**What about Bay?**_

_**I think she's having some problems, but she won't talk about them.**_

_**Maybe she just needs some more time to adjust.**_

_**Yeah, but I think there's more to it…What would you say if I invited her to stay with us for awhile? **__Emmett asked, hesitantly._

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>Bay moved closer to Emmett. She just wanted to hug him and be as close to him as possible. Resting her head on his chest, Bay tried to remember when she used to do this and was able to hear his heartbeat. Now, she could feel like, and with the memories, it was almost like she could hear. It definitely had a calming effect on her. Pulling away, only long enough to guide then to the couch. Emmett was fine with this. Right now, this was what Bay needed, but it couldn't continue like this. As Bay fell asleep, Emmett was thinking of the best way to propose his plan to Bay. It had to be done just right, otherwise she'd never go for it.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's note: what do you think? Was it better off a one-shot, or are you glad I continued?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: oh my god! Thank you all so much to everyone who has followed and reviewed. It means a lot you me. I'm sorry it took me forever to update. Don't expect updates often from me.

Check out my fanblog if you want. I post when I update where. There's a link on my profile. Also, I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter. I don't own Switched at Birth or any of these characters.

* * *

><p><em>Bay it's been over a week you can't keep sleeping in your art studio.<em>

_I'm worried about you._

_Why don't you come stay at my house for a little while?_

No, none of them sounded right. Emmett had been trying for days for the right way to bring up the idea of Bay staying with him and his mom (his dad had moved out awhile ago). But, if he waited any longer, then he might have waited too long. He had to say something before it got worse.

Emmett paced the length of his bedroom for what felt like the hundredth time. Pacing didn't help, but it was better than just sitting there. He didn't want to ask his mom for help; it was already enough that she even agreed.

Sighing, Emmett continued his pacing.

* * *

><p>Bay was busy with a new painting. The idea had come to her in the middle of the night and Bay had hardly been able to stop since. It wasn't even like there was a picture in her mind of what it was supposed to look like when she finished. More like she was getting bits and pieces of the whole and she painted. It was like a puzzle, once you get this part, then you see what comes next.<p>

She was so absorbed in her art, that she didn't noticed Emmett had come in, until he was right behind her.

**Hey, What's up?** Bay asked. She put her paint brush down, it could wait until later.

**Remember how I asked why you slept here? I was wondering if you'd like to stay at my house for a little while. **He watched her face closely as he signed. Hoping she wouldn't react badly. He wanted this to work out so much.

**And your mom would be OK with this?** Bay asked. She remembered clearly how much Melody seemed to dislike her.

**Yeah, I talked to her. She said it was fine.**

**Let me think about it for a little while. **Bay motioned for Emmett to make himself comfortable. They'd spent so much time here lately, that they both had their "spots". Emmett made himself comfortable on the couch. Bay, who usually sat next to him, took a seat across from him, with a sketch pad in her hand. **Can I draw you?** Bay asked. It was good that she was in a creative mood again.

Emmett nodded.

Bay started with his face, carefully making each line, each curve. Meticulously making each hair on his eyebrows. Every once in a while she'd look up from her paper to Emmett. It took her a few tries on his mouth. Partly because he kept moving it. Making silly faces, or just smiling at her. He knew she was looking at him, and wanted to make Bay smile. Which worked, but his mouth kept coming out wrong. The lines by his mouth and eyes were crafted delicately. Bay's pencil lightly glided across the surface of the paper until it was covered in charcoal. Her finger gently shading as she continued.

**Can I see it yet?** Emmett asked.

Bay shook her head. **Not until I'm done.**

Emmett gave her his classic "sultry James Dean smirk" in return. **Stop it. I'm trying to work.** Bay signed, even though she loved it when he did that.

Bay kept working on the picture.

Occasionally she would get distracted from looking at him and forgot to keep drawing.

It was almost an hour later when Bay put the paper aside and got up. She moved over to sit next to Emmett, **I will. I'll come stay at your house.** Bay signed. It couldn't be worse than living in her art studio.

Emmett pulled Bay into a hug and kissed her. They both got lost in the kiss. It seemed to last forever, yet be much too short at the same time.

**Can I see your drawing now?** Emmett asked. In response, Bay smacked his arm playfully.

**Sure.** She went over to the chair she had been sitting on and retrieved the picture.

It looked amazing. While, Bay could only see a bunch of small details that should be fixed; Emmett saw something that was perfect.

**It's amazing**. _You're amazing_, he added in his head.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sorry if the beginning confused you. The italicized part were Emmett's thoughts.<p>

Also sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I got really bad writer's block on how to write what Emmett was going to say.

Part of me feels like this chapter isn't complete, but on the other hand I can't think of anything I'd want to add to it. Hope you liked it. :)

One more thing, I really like writing this and thank you so much to all of you who asked me to continue. Otherwise this would have just stayed a one-shot.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I love all the reviews I've been getting on this story, when I started this, I had no idea so many people would like it. Thank you so much! And I'm sorry about always taking too long to update. School's been crazy lately.

* * *

><p>They were almost done bring Bay's things into Emmett's house. One of the conditions was Bay had to sleep in the guest room, but that wasn't a big deal.<p>

Bay set down the box she was holding, it was so different being here instead of cooped up in her art studio. But different in a good way.

Suddenly hands were covering her eyes. Carefully she peeled them off her face and found Emmett standing there smiling at her. Grinning, Bay leaned in and kissed him, pulling away right before Melody walked in.

**There are still a couple boxes that need to be brought in. You two can "hang out" later. **Melody still remembered when Bay had been over and still had trouble with sign language. It was sort of a joke between them, now that Bay understood what she'd been signing.

Bay blushed, and went outside to retrieve the boxes.

**Mom! **Emmett signed, embarrassed. That was a downside to having Bay live here. His mom walking in on them. She really had warmed up to Bay. It was just she didn't want her son to her hurt. It would kill her to see him have his heart broken, just because some hearing girl came in. She didn't want to see him struggling to make it work. But then she watched as Bay worked hard to learn sign language and everything else about him.

* * *

><p>Bay was busy unpacking some of the boxes. There were only a handful of boxes and a couple other bags that she brought with her. It's not just she completely moved out of her house, or that she could never go back. But there were some things she felt she needed. And at least one of the boxes was entirely filled with art supplies.<p>

A tap on her shoulder, made Bay jump, but it was just Emmett.

**My mom went out for a little while. I wanted to show you something.** He told her.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_They were sitting in Bay's art studio, just the two of them, like they did most of the time. Emmett got an idea in his head. The old stereo was still sitting on the counter; Bay hadn't bothered to move it. And in side was still the tape they'd found in Emmett's garage._

_When he got up, Bay turned to see what he was doing._

_He ignored her, though. Just turned the stereo on and pressed play. While putting his hand on the speaker he adjusted the volume to he could feel the vibrations better, then gestured for Bay to get up and join him._

_She looked at him like he was crazy, but still got up. He placed her hand on the speaker, and she was amazed at how it felt. The music flowed through her, even if she couldn't hear it anymore._

_Bay's eyes were closed, if she thought hard enough, it was almost as if the music was playing._

_Emmett interrupted her thoughts though, he held her hand and started moving with the beat. Leading Bay with him. Together they danced. Him twirling Bay, then just holding her close._

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>Emmett took Bay into his room. The wall that had once held his Daphne shrine was now covered in pictures of Bay. In fact, the pictures moved beyond that one wall, and spread all over his room. But that wasn't why Emmett had brought Bay there. She had already seen all of that.<p>

Emmett sat her down in front of his computer. A slideshow began to play. It was filled with picture after picture of Bay, and of Bay and Emmett, and things that reminded Emmett of Bay. He even went around and took pictures of Bay's art. The pictures varied from being candid to silly poses to one where they were kissing and Emmett had forgotten he had his camera on timer.

After a few minutes, it reached the last picture and stayed frozen on that image. The last picture had been a snapshot of Emmett's wall. It was almost like looking at the slideshow all at once.

**I love you.** Bay signed, before Emmett leaned in to kiss her.

They hadn't been kissing for even a minute, when the lights in Emmett's room began to flash on and off. Bay looked up and saw Melody standing there.

At first she didn't even realize she was holding her breath waiting for Melody's reaction. But Melody just shook her head and signed, **Time**** for dinner. **

Emmett and Bay just smiled to each other before they left his room, sharing one more kiss, then joined his mom in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Author's note: wow, that flashback was a lot longer than the other ones. But I really like this one.<p>

Ugh, I was going to have it zoom in onto one picture for the last image, but then I got stuck again and didn't know what it would zoom in on.

If you ever have any questions just ask in a review or in the ask on my fanblog. (unless the question is "how did Bay lose her hearing?", I'm not answering that one, yet).

I love hearing your thoughts. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I'm so sorry I always take so long on updates.

Also, I've realized I've never actually stated that the bolded in all my Switched at Birth fics is sign language. That's just how I do it. In a book I read, that's how it was done, and yeah. Also, what's bolded isn't literally what they are signing, more of how it would be interpreted.

Hope you like this chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Switched at Birth.

* * *

><p>Almost a month had passed since Bay first moved in with Emmett and Melody. Bay got used to a new routine. Over time, her room become more her. She didn't want to intrude too much and actually paint the walls or change too many things, because, after all, she was a guest. But Bay did hang up some of her painting, and some pictures of her and Emmett. Bay also made a large poster with the same quote she used to have above her bed, <em>"I never paint dreams or nightmares, I paint my own reality."<em>

Bay had made the decision that she was going to go to Carlton, instead of Buckner. It would just be easier, plus she would be able to spend more time with Emmett.

It was hard at first, being a transfer student in the middle of the year, but she adjusted.

There was only one problem. It wasn't the classes. She found them relatively easy. Nor was it the opportunity to be out of uniform. Bay had been sick of that stupid uniform and loved having the chance to actually wear some of her other clothes.

When she thought about it, her problem was pretty stupid, really. It wasn't even that much of a problem. Maybe it didn't even qualify as one. But, for Bay, it was a really hard decision.

She didn't know whether or not to take speech therapy or not. And she felt like she had no one she could talk to about it. She knew that Melody didn't want Emmett to be taking it, but would she feel the same back about Bay?

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_Bay stood in front of the mirror of her art studio. She watched as her mouth moved, forming words. But she was too scared to actually try to make any noise. What if she sounded completely different? And the only person she would have been comfortable experimenting with, couldn't help her. It's not that he wouldn't want to. It was that he couldn't. And that Bay never even brought it up. Why ask something that was impossible?_

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>Bay wasn't sure how she should bring it up to Emmett. Should she just go up and tell him? It all seemed too awkward. But it was what Bay wanted. She was sure of it.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a couple days later when she found the time. Bay had spent that last few days thinking of the best way possible to bring it up, there was no <em>perfect<em> way. But it was now or never. Soon she'd loss any courage she had and give up all together.

They were sitting on the floor of Emmett's room. Melody trusted them enough by then that they could do this. Bay had a Chemistry book open and was sort of taking note, but also doodling in the margins of the page, because, honestly, she didn't find it that interesting. Emmett sat next to her, sometimes glancing over at what Bay was drawing, but mostly trying to do his reading for English class.

After spending close to an hour trying to do homework, they both gave up. If they hadn't gotten it done yet, it wasn't going to be finished.

Usually, after a "study session" like this, they would move to kissing, and a little making out. Nothing beyond that though.

Instead, Bay moved apart, not much, just so that it was easier to see each other and sign.

**Emmett?** Bay started. She almost thought about chickening out, it would be so much easier, but Bay knew she'd regret it later, so she kept going. **Do you remember that one time I asked about…why you don't…speak?**

He did remember. Emmett had said that he didn't need to. Bay had kept persisting, but the answer stayed the same. **Yes, I remember**. He waited to see where she was going, knowing she didn't necessarily need him to prompt her to continue.

**I've been doing some thinking, a lot of thinking. I want to take speech therapy. **Bay hadn't meant for it to come out so blunt. She'd had a plan in her head, of a way to work up to it, but it just came out.

**OK**. Emmett signed.

Smiling, Bay closed the space between them, and kissed him. There was no way she could have asked for a better boyfriend.

* * *

><p>After school, on the day of Bay's first speech therapy class, she locked herself in her room. The last thing she needed was someone sneaking up on her. Still, she set a timer on her phone, so that it would vibrate when it was time for dinner.<p>

Bay wasn't sure if it was easier or harder than she's expected. She wasn't really sure what she had been expecting in the first place. In some ways, it was a lot easier than she's thought. Though, she did have over 17 years of hearing helping her. Over 17 years of being able to listen and talk.

But in other ways, it was just so extremely hard. Most people didn't realize how weird it was talking without hearing you're self. Like, Bay could see her lips moving. Feel her mouth moving. When she was concentrating enough, she could feel vibrations in her throat. But other than that, she could be saying anything.

The teacher had told her that her voice it's self, sounded fine. It was just building up more confidence. Getting Bay more comfortable speaking. Getting her more used to it.

Her pocket vibrated forcefully, startling her from her thoughts. Even if she was starting to have second thoughts, didn't mean she was going to give up. Bay Kennish was not going to give up. Gathering herself, Bay unlocked the door and made her way down to dinner.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I want to apologize for anything incorrect about the speech therapy, this was just a chapter that's been in my mind for a really long time (since before that episode [1x18], I swear). I tried not to go into detail, because then I knew I'd really mess things up. So I hope this turned out OK.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I realized there have only been 3 characters in this story so far. Well that's going to change in this chapter.

Hope you like it.

Disclaimer, I don't own Switched at Birth.

* * *

><p>Bay had been going to Carlton for over a month now. She fell into an easy routine. Riding to school with Emmett on his motorcycle. They'd walk together to their lockers. Giving each other a quick kiss before running off to their first class. The second class of the day, they had together, and would sit next to each other. Emmett would try to distract Bay, and Bay would make him pay attention. Then third hour was spent apart again. Same with fourth, but their class rooms were right next to each other. So after class lets out, Bay would wait at the door for Emmett, then they'd go to lunch together. Then, the rest of the day, they had classes together.<p>

Once school was done, they'd head home, or sometimes go out for a bit to eat. They'd do their homework together, and sometimes make out. By the time Melody would get home, Bay and Emmett would be cuddling on the couch, and a few times, they'd try to start dinner, but that didn't work out too well.

A kiss goodnight, then they'd go to their separate room.

And that's how it went for those weeks. There were some days when Bay would be in a mood, so she's lock herself in her room, instead of hanging with Emmett. Of course there were a couple times when they were in a minor fight, but it never lasted long. That's what they did. They'd fight over something stupid. Then make up.

* * *

><p>It was just one of those days. Bay was in one of her moods. Emmett chose to give Bay her space. He's let her work it out, or wait till she wanted to talk. Though, he had noticed that Bay had been less willing to talk lately. In class, Emmett would pass her a note, and she'd just read it then tuck it in her back pack. Before, she'd poke him and try to make him concentrate.<p>

So, Bay went up to her room, and Emmett was left alone downstairs to work on his homework. It was definitely not was fun without Bay. She made everything more interesting.

* * *

><p>Bay wasn't unhappy. But, she wasn't happy either. Sure, she had Emmett. And she was doing well in school. But it's been a month, and she hadn't made a single other friend at school. Was she that unlikable? She hadn't had many friends at Buckner before. Sure, she knew her brother and his friend Wilke. And her ex-best friend Simone. And, she guessed, there was her ex-boyfriend Liam. But who else did she really know?<p>

So, why had she thought it would be different at Carlton? That she's suddenly have friends.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bay knew she needed a change. She couldn't keep hiding inside herself. Her first class of the day was science. This year she was in chemistry. Her lab partner was a girl named Maddie. Bay had barely acknowledged her, except when necessary. Maybe it was <em>her<em> fault she didn't have many friends. She needed to...reach out to them. People wouldn't just suddenly be her friend.

So that day, Bay made an effort to be nice, and start a conversation.

**Hi** _What do you say to someone who you've sat next to for a month, but never talk to?_

**You need help or something?** It could have been meant in a mean way, but the smile on Maddie's face said otherwise. She was genuinely trying to be nice.

**Yes.** Bay signed. It was _technically_ a lie. She understood chemistry just fine. But it was an excuse to talk to someone and hopefully make a friend**. On problem 5. Do you think you could explain it?**

**Sure.** Maddie went on to show Bay that all you had to do was plug the right things into the right equations. Either it was a Volume-Pressure, Pressure-Temperature, or a Temperature-Volume problem. Bay thanked her so much for her help. So what if it was a lie. It was nice to not be stuck in her head by herself.

* * *

><p>After that conversation, Bay and Maddie continued to talk in class. Once or twice they were even called out on it by the teacher. As it turned out, Maddie was also in Bay's English class. Bay had been too wrapped up in herself to notice it before. They were becoming fast friends. Maddie enjoyed art also. She didn't have the talent Bay had. Nothing close to it.<p>

But, Maddie was in the school's choir. Which wasn't really a choir. But Bay went to one of their practices with Maddie and was amazed by the beauty of it. It was all about the signs, and just watching everyone move together, in sync, like that. It was incredible.

Bay would show Maddie some of the paintings she was working on. And they'd just hang out. Bay wasn't sure she'd ever had a friend like this before.

They learned a lot about each other. Like how Bay was staying with Emmett, though that hadn't been much of a secret to begin with. Bay also revealed that she'd lied originally about needing help. Maddie hadn't been angry

And Bay learned that Maddie lost her hearing when she was young. Around age seven, she'd said. But, she didn't go into any more detail, and Bay didn't push. She, herself, was definitely not read to talk about it.

* * *

><p>Maddie started eating lunch with Bay and Emmett. Emmett seemed happy that Bay was making friends. Or a friend. Their routine changed. Bay wasn't spending every second of every day with Emmett or thinking about Emmett. It made their relationship better. Emmett would go and hang out with some of his other friends sometimes, while Bay would do girl things with Maddie. It wasn't like Bay was Maddie's only friend. But she made time for Bay. And introduced her to some of her other friends. They were all really nice.<p>

It was during one of these lunches where Maddie asked Bay if she wanted to come to a sleepover she was planning.

**And Emmett, you are ****not**** invited.**

**OK.** Bay hadn't been to a sleepover in a long time.

But Maddie saw the hesitance on Bay's face.

**Come on, it'll be fun! We're going to stay up late, watch bad movies, eat popcorn, gossip.**

**I said OK, didn't I?** Bay signed, but she was smiling now.

**YAY! Bay, this is going to be so much fun! It's Saturday night. And I'm going to keep reminding you all week so you don't forget and I'm not letting you back out of this.** Maddie signed at the speed of light, or close to that, anyway.

* * *

><p>True to her word, Maddie pestered Bay about it all week.<p>

Saturday night came sooner than Bay hoped. She was excited, but also really nervous. Maddie made it sound fun, yes. But in theory and in practice were completely different.

Less than an hour later, Bay had almost completely forgotten about her previous worries. She was sitting in a circle with the other girls, and were about to start in on a game of Truth or Dare.

**OK, Bay you first. Truth or dare?** Maddie asked.

**Dare.** Bay signs after a second.

**Dang! I was hoping you'd say truth.**

**You could always dare her to answer your question truthfully.** One of the other girls suggested.

**Nah, they'd be like cheating. OK, so Bay I dare you to, **Maddie paused to think it over for a second, then signed, **I dare you to go to the kitchen and get the bottle of ketchup, then swallow a mouthful. And you can't wipe any of it off your face.** Maddie added.

Bay made a face. It sounded disgusting, normally she didn't even have ketchup on her burger, so plan was even worse. She did it anyway.

The game continued, and the dares got sillier and stupider.

When it was Bay's turn again, she chose truth, and regretted it immediately. It was one of the other girls, Bay wasn't sure of her name though.

**How far have you and Emmett gone?** That was her question. Bay's face instantly turned bright red.

**Do I really have to answer this?** Bay asked.

**Yes!**

**Fine.** She bit her lip, out of habit, then signed,** 2nd base.** Sure they were living in the same house, but that didn't mean they were doing a lot. Most of the time, either Melody was there, or they just wanted to cuddle, or they had other things that needed to be done.

The girls nodded.

Soon the game ended. They settled in to watch another movie. Bay followed Maddie to the kitchen to make some more popcorn.

**Thank you. For inviting me. This has been a lot more fun than I'd have thought.**

**I'm glad. And it was nothing, really.**

They returned to everyone else and snuggled into their sleeping bags to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>Author's note: notice someone missing? Just wait for the next chapter ok.<p>

Please review and tell me your thoughts. Hope you liked my OC. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I suck, sorry this took so long. Haven't had much time to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Switched at Birth.

* * *

><p>It was strange how little she saw Daphne. Daphne who was still living in the Kennish's guest house. Daphne who went to Buckner for cooking classes. Daphne who was the star of the basketball team. Daphne who she was switched at birth with. Seemed a little weird, now that Daphne had both families and Bay had neither. But that was Bay's choice.<p>

They hung out with different crowds. Bay was more into artsy things, while Daphne was into sports. They were on completely different paths. They most likely would never have met if it weren't for one mistake. A mistake that changed their lives. But maybe that was how it was supposed to work.

* * *

><p>It was like any normal day; Bay, Emmett, and Maddie were sitting outside eating lunch. One difference though, Bay spotted Daphne walking by. Emmett and Daphne were hanging out a lot less than they used to. He'd chosen Bay, but it wasn't really one of those things where he <em>had<em> to pick a side, anyway. He just did.

Daphne usually had the other lunch hour, but for some reason she was here now.

It wasn't anything though. Daphne almost didn't see them, and when she did, they exchanged waves, and that was it.

You'd expect seeing your sort-of-sister for the first time in weeks; it'd be a bit more dramatic.

But that's really all there was to it.

The next few days, Bay couldn't get Daphne out of her head. She's been managing to just sort of forget she existed for awhile. It was simpler than she'd thought. At first, she thought maybe they'd have a class or two together, going to the same school and all, but that didn't happen. And forgetting just made everything feel easier. Like she wasn't just totally abandoning her family. It wasn't their fault. They'd tried. They really had. But Bay just hadn't felt herself there. They didn't know how to act around her all the time, and she didn't do anything to make it any less difficult.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_**I'm moving out.**__ Bay signed, simply. No build up, no dramatic speech. Nothing._

_**What?**__ Her mom signed. __**Do you really mean this?...Where are you going?**_

_Her mom had been the only one to say anything. Everyone else was still._

_**I'm moving into Emmett's.**__ There was no use trying to hide it. They'd find out anyway. And Melody was going to come over later that day and help explain._

_**You can't.**__ John spoke up.__** You are seventeen. You are **__**not **__**living with your boyfriend.**_

_**I can do what I want!**__ Bay noticed the neither Daphne nor Regina had butted in since the start of this. Same with Toby. They just watched. Daphne had accepted her relationship with Emmett. Her sudden realization that she liked him hadn't lasted long, and she'd moved on. No hard feelings between them. __**I'm not a child anymore. I don't have to listen to you. I'll do what I want.**__ Maybe she's taken it a bit too far._

_**As long as you live in this house, you do.**__ Her dad retaliated._

_**Haven't you noticed that I haven't really been living in **__**this**__** house recently? Huh, I've been staying in my garage. **__On that note, Bay stormed out, and back into her safe haven. She locked the door and dove into a new painting. Almost missing a text from Emmett, saying he's on his way over, if she hadn't left her phone in her pocket._

_Taking a deep breath, Bay set her paint brush down and sunk into one of the chairs. When she closed her eyes, she wasn't worried about falling asleep and missing Emmett. He had a key to get in. Maybe when she woke up, this all would have been a bad dream._

_Her phone buzzed, once more, before she drifted off. A text from Daphne that read, JUST SO YOU KNOW, I NOTICED. That was it. Bay deleted the text without a thought. _

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>Bay regretted ignoring Daphne's text now. It was a stupid thing to do at the time, but she was upset.<p>

She composed a quick text.

Bay: HEY,

_ARE YOU DOING ANYTHING?_

_I WAS JUST WONDERING…_

_MAYBE SOMETIME WE COULD…_

This shouldn't be that hard. It was just a text. In the end, Bay just sent the one word. It didn't make any sense, but she had a feeling to do it now. Maybe it meant that it was time to stop hiding.

* * *

><p>Daphne was more than a bit surprised when she saw she had a new text message from Bay. Even more surprised when it only contained one word.<p>

Was Bay finally reaching out to her? She knew she could have done more when it first happened. But, at the time, Daphne thought it was better to give Bay space. Give her time to adjust.

She could have tried harder to stay in contact after Bay moved out. Maybe say hello to her at school. But she'd been busy, juggling school work and basket ball. There was also the possibility that Bay would want nothing to do with her.

Hesitantly, Daphne hit reply.

Daphne: WHAT'S UP? IT WAS NICE SEEING YOU EARILER THIS WEEK. :)

While waiting to see if Bay would reply, Daphne got out her books and got ready to start on that day's homework.

After a few minutes, she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. It turned out to be her mom, not Bay, though. Telling her she'd be home late, and she was sorry.

Disappointed, Daphne went back to focusing and taking notes for History. She missed when her phone vibrated a second time. It wasn't until much later that night that, when she was going to put it on the charger, that Daphne notice there was another new message.

Bay: YEAH, IT WAS NICE SEEING YOU ALSO.

Daphne noticed the time it was sent. Nearly three hours ago. She felt really bad. What if Bay thought she was ignoring her?

Daphne: SORRY FOR NOT SEEING YOUR TEXT TILL NOW. TTYL, THOUGH.

She didn't have to wait long this time.

Bay: IT'S OK. AND YEAH, TTYL. :D

* * *

><p>Since then, Bay had exchanged multiples texts with Daphne daily. She slowly learned how her family had been after she moved out. Daphne told her news of Toby and Wilke, and how they'd gotten a few more gigs (Emmett had left the band awhile ago). She learned that Regina had gone out on a few dates. It had hurt when Angelo first left, but Bay was over it now. Well, not "over it". More like, she just wished she'd never found out about him, so then she wouldn't feel disappointed that he left. But she was happy that Regina was done waiting for him. A lot of time had passed since they'd been together, so it was good that she was getting out.<p>

One morning, Bay got to school early. There wasn't a reason, except that Emmett had a dentist appointment; so Bay caught a ride with Melody. And, since she was a teacher, well, guidance counselor, that meant arriving early.

Daphne, for some reason, was there also. She saw Bay and waved her over.

**Hey**. **What are you doing here so early?** Daphne asked.

**Melody drove me.** Bay replied, slightly nervous. Daphne had still known Melody much longer than she had, and she didn't want this to be awkward.

Daphne just nodded.

**So, why are you here?** Bay asked.

**Basketball practice.**

Neither of them really knew what to say. What was there to say?

Finally, Daphne spoke up, **I've missed seeing you.** Before Bay would respond, Daphne continued, **I know that we talk a lot now, but it's not the same as when we were living together. Well, close to together. Life at the Kennish house isn't the same without you.**

Bay didn't know what Daphne wanted to hear. She wasn't going to move back. She couldn't say that she would either. So, instead, all Bay signed was, **I know**. Even if she really didn't.

* * *

><p>They saw each other in passing more during school after that.<p>

Turns out, Daphne had been avoiding Bay. Taking slightly longer routes to classes and hanging out with her sports friends more.

Afterschool, they spent more time together. Daphne got back into her habit of hanging out at Emmett's.

It's one of these afternoons, that find Bay and Emmett curled up together on the floor with books open in front of them. And Maddie and Daphne sitting in chairs across from them.

When Bay thought they weren't paying attention, she would sneak kisses with Emmett. Before she knew it, none of them were getting any studying done. There was only so long they could look at boring school books.

Melody got home and started dinner, asking if they were planning on staying.

**Sorry, Mrs. Bledsoe, my mom's expecting me home.** Maddie signed, **I should really get going. Bye. **

**Daphne?** Melody asked.

She hesitated, but then agreed.

The dinner was awkward, to say the least. Melody kept trying to make conversation, but the tree teenagers weren't talking. It was one thing to see each other at school, but a completely different thing to have dinner together, and pretend like everything is the way it used to be.

Still, by the end of the night, it did feel normal.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Please, please review. Also I think there are only going to be a couple more chapters.<p>

Text messages are in caps. Sorry that it looks annoying. But it was the best way I could think of. Also, sorry for the bit of "text speak", but it seems more natural, and I always read it in my head as "talk to you later" anyway.

Yes I realize these last two chapters haven't been very Bemmett centric, but it needed to happen.

Another thing, as you probably know by now, this isn't canon.

Also, next chapter will probably take awhile. It's something I've had in my head since I decided to continue this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's note: I know flashbacks have been slowly moving forward in time, but this one is different. Also, thank you for being patient. I've had a lot going on and was working on a couple other writing projects also. I have one more chapter planned and an epilogue.

Sorry in advance for any inaccuracies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Switched at Birth

* * *

><p>The bed was so comfy. Bay was lying between Emmett's arms. Their hearts were beating in time, their breaths synchronized. Neither was asleep yet. It was much too early for them to really sleep. The sun filtered through the open window. Still, they were content to just lie there, together, with their eyes closed.<p>

Emmett shifted and pressed a gentle kiss against Bay's neck. For all the alone time they spent together, they had really not gotten much farther than making out. But they were okay with that. Bay rolled over to face him. How was it possible that he was real? That he was still here? What kind of guy would have put up with all this?

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

_He knew that they'd agreed to no more illegal activities after the billboard incident, but what was the worst that could happen? And Bay had only wanted to take a look around for some inspiration. Nothing too terrible. Still, Emmett had a bad feeling about it. Maybe he should have said something._

"Come on Emmett. It's just a little father." _Bay said. Her hands were full; otherwise she would have also signed. It was something Emmett was used to. He'd gotten pretty good at reading lips over the years, and Bay's lips and her way of talking were very familiar to him._

_The old building came into view. Emmett wasn't sure how Bay had found it, but it did seem like something she'd do._

_They walked in, well, more like crawled in between wooden boards over the open window. _

_The space was plain and empty. It really looked a lot cooler from the outside. Bay gestured for him to follow her into the next room. There was a small table in there, where Bay set down what she was holding. _

_**Come here.**__ Bay signed, __**Thank you. **__Then hugged him. __**I know you didn't really want to come, and I'm sure there are a ton of other ways you'd rather spend your Friday night.**_

_**There aren't. Because then I wouldn't be with you.**_

_Instead of answering, Bay pulled away from him. He could half make out her muttering, "did you hear that?" Which of course he hadn't. He probably misinterpreted her lips. Either that or Bay was going crazy. The latter was seeming more likely by the second as Bay walked away from him._

_She was all the way on the other side of the room when, suddenly, Emmett ccouldn feel the vibrations coming from the ground. It was really intense. The table was almost bouncing._

_All at once it was over. Everything was still. Then wham! This huge blast throws him against the wall. It only dazed him for a second. But in that second a lot had happened. The walls all looked like they'd been punched by a giant. He could see a hole in the floor that probably led to the basement. A faint smell of smoke was coming from the hole. If he looked down there, he'd have seen the start of a fire. The orange flames slowly devouring the spare furniture and junk that was left down there and forgotten about._

_Then he saw her. Bay was lying against wall. Her head rested in a crack made from the impact. A small stream of blood flowed from a cut on her forehead. Her eyes were closed. It could almost look like she was sleeping. Except for the fact that her head was in a WALL._

_Emmett had no idea what to do. What _could_ he do? He couldn't call for help on his phone. One, because it fell out of his pocket when he'd been thrown against the wall and he wasn't sure where it was. Two, because he couldn't hear!_

_How had the puddle of blood gotten so big? Bay could not have lost that much blood already. The fire in the basement had been getting larger. Emmett saw it licking at the edge of the floorboards near that dang hole. He knew time was running out. He didn't have forever to just sit there and worry. He had to take some sort of action. And soon._

"BAY! BAY! BAY!" _Emmett was screaming. He knew it wasn't doing any good. But it was something. At this point he was way past caring about what he sounded like or being embarrassed._

_He had no idea how long this went on for. It didn't matter. He kept screaming until his throat was horse. Until he could barely breath because of all the smoke that was now in the room._

_Emmett's panic might have ended earlier if he'd been able to hear. He'd have heard the sirens of the speeding fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances. As it was, he didn't know that help was on its way until he caught sight of the flashing lights out of the corner of his eye._

_Before the axe could chop through the door, Emmett thought he saw Bay's eyes flutter for a moment. But then they were back to closed. Emmett didn't stop screaming her name until they were pulling him away. Even then, he was still holding onto her hand for as long as possible._

_He saw the man's lips moving, but was too distressed to try to figure out what he was saying. He yanked his arm out of the man's grip and tried to sign that he was deaf, but they weren't paying attention. Turning his head, Emmett attempted to see what was going on with Bay, but there were too many people in between them. _Please let her be okay._ He prayed._

* * *

><p><em>It had been less than a day. Emmett still hadn't left to hospital. He'd finally been about to communicate that he couldn't hear, which made the whole siltation a little less stressful. They took him to the ER in the back of a separate ambulance than Bay was in. He still had no idea how she was. No one would tell him a thing.<em>

_The ER had checked him over and bandaged a few cuts he had on his arms and back. Then they gave him something for the pain, which had gone completely unnoticed, with his attention on Bay. Though, it could also have been from the shock._

_His mom had shown up early that morning, but he'd still been sitting by himself for awhile by then. All he could think about was Bay. If she wasn't alright, he had no idea what he'd do. What if it was his fault? What if he'd been able to call 911 for help? Maybe those minutes would have made a huge difference._

_He knew he shouldn't play the "what if" game. He knew better than a lot of people that playing that that game could only make it worse. He'd done it plenty during his parents' divorce. If it's not in his control, he shouldn't make it his fault._

_Melody held him while he cried and told her everything._

_It was another hour later when the Kennishes finally rushed in. It probably wouldn't have taken them so long if Emmett had been able to tell them who Bay was and other information. But Emmett was trying to stop blaming himself for everything that's happened since last night, so he didn't dwell on it too long, or tried not to._

_The waiting room chair was uncomfortable. Emmett hadn't gotten any sleep for almost twenty four hours. He was exhausted. But whenever he closed his eyes all he could see was Bay lying helpless on the ground. And he knew he couldn't sleep until he knew how she was._

_So, he didn't sleep. He did the best he could not to think about all the what ifs, though he was sort of failing._

_It was approaching daylight when Daphne came out. _

_**Stop blaming yourself**__. They'd known each other for over half their lives, and Daphne knew exactly what was going through Emmett's head. She sat as close as she could and held on to his hand. She was just _there_. And that's what Emmett needed._

_None of them could hear the "Code Blue" blaring from the speakers. But they saw people rushing out. Emmett squeezed on Daphne's hand harder. She could see all the pain and worry in his eyes._

_Daphne excused herself to go find out what happened._

_When she came back, he told him that Bay was still unconscious and that her heart had stopped beating for a moment. Everything was fine for right now though._

_Emmett let out a sigh of relief._

_By noon Emmett was starving. How long had it been since he'd last eaten? Add to the fact that he was a teenage boy, who was always hungry; it was easy to imagine how unhappy his stomach felt. Still, Emmett refused to move. Melody left to get him something from the cafeteria. He didn't eat much of it though. Just nibbled on the edges._

* * *

><p><em>It was the next day when they finally let Emmett see Bay. He looked so small lying on the hospital bed, wires and tubes were everywhere. A bandage covered the cut on her forehead and her ankle was wrapped. Daphne said it was sprained from falling. There were also bandages up and down her arms.<em>

_He pulled a chair over to beside her bed. And held her hand between his. His fingers lightly stroked it._

_He whispered the words "_I just want you_" over and over again. Maybe she'd hear them and wake up. Because, to the two of them, those four words meant a lot. They were a turning point. When they both woke up a little bit and realized how much they cared about each other. Maybe it hadn't been love yet, but they knew they wanted each other. That meant something. More than something. Everything._

_Bay meant everything to him. She changed him._

_Throughout the rest of the day, people came and went. Bay's family had spent the majority of yesterday, and as much of today as they could. Emmett wouldn't leave. Wouldn't let go._

_By the end of the day, Melody literally dragged him out. He had dark circles under his eyes, which were still red and puffy from crying._

_At home he showered and choked down some food. All he wanted to do was be back there. If anything (good or bad) happened, and he wasn't there…Emmett didn't know what he'd do. It wasn't like he could have stayed there all night anyways. There were visiting hours and other rules._

_The first thing the next morning, Emmett was back, though. Back to sitting and waiting._

_It wasn't until that afternoon that something happened._

_Bay's eye lids fluttered, her hand squeezed his back. Slowly, her eyes opened fully and locked him his._

_Emmett cried. He kept saying her name until the nurses and doctors came and shooed him out. Maybe she heard him. He knew that Bay wished he'd talk a little more. That "he didn't have to be embarrassed around her." And he wasn't._

End flashback

* * *

><p>She remembered a faint buzzing noise. When she'd gone to take a closer look, that's when it happened. There had been no build up. All she can remember from what happened next was the loudest noise she'd ever heard. Maybe it only seemed so loud because that was the last thing she heard. After that, there was a blank. The next thing she remembered was waking up.<p>

The terror that took hold when couldn't hear anything.

Bay moved closer to Emmett. Letting his arms wrap around her protectively.

Her thoughts were still back in the past. She remembered that the doctor was writing everything out for her, just assuming she didn't know any sign language. She remembered how he explained she most likely had Noise Induced Hearing Loss, or NIHL. They hadn't known for sure until after some tests were done. They came back showing that Bay had very little hearing left. The impact of the explosion had basically destroyed her ear drums.

She remembered the looks on her parents' faces when they were told. She remembered how guilty Emmett looked when he came back in.

The sun was setting. Bay tilted her head up and gave Emmett a kiss before resting her head back on his chest.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Again, not sure when the next update will be. Thanks for reading, and please review. I want to know what people thought.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Sorry this took awhile. And sorry if there are any tense changes. I tried to catch them.

Disclaimer: I don't own switched at birth.

* * *

><p>Time went on. Bay and Daphne kept getting to reknow each other and eventually got to a place where their friendship was more normal.<p>

Occasionally, Daphne would bring up something about their family and things would get awkward. The subject was taboo. One the two of them tried to avoid. Maybe it was the attempts to avoid it that made it awkward in the first place.

But, sometimes, Bay thought about all the things she was missing. She thought about how their lives moved on, even though she wasn't there. How new things happened. The moments she chose to miss out on. These feelings all stayed inside her. Who would understand?

Anyone she told would try to tell her that if that was how she felt, then she should go back. But going back didn't seem right. All her feelings were jumbled up and didn't make sense. Truthfully, she didn't know what she really wanted. Did she want things how they used to be? Did she want some kind of change? Or was she fine with how everything was?

A lot of the time Bay wished she could still blast the music and express everything she's feeling in her paintings. Sure, she still could. But it wasn't the same. She couldn't hear the angry lyrics. She could just feel the beat.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_The hospital was never a fun place to be. That's what you expect. But, experiencing was one hundred times worse._

_Even worse was looking at Emmett's face every day. The guilt was radiating off him, and it had no reason to be there to begin with. No matter how many times Bay tried to explain, he still couldn't shake off the guilt._

_Another hard thing was adjusting to the silence. When he had started dating Emmett, she had wondered what it would be like. Bay never imagined this happening though._

_It was the middle of the day. Everyone is gone. Either at school or work. Nurses come and go. Bay had already spent the morning alternating between trying to read and half-heartedly watching TV. _

_Her mom showed up around one, distracting her from her boredom._

"_Hey, sweetie, how are you doing?" her mom said, then takes a moment to sign it out. That's another thing. Lip-reading is a lot harder than Daphne and Emmett had made it out to be._

_Bay didn't know what response her mom expected. But she continued to ask every time she came in. and Bay continued to respond with __**fine**__. Even if she felt anything but fine._

_**So, I've asked the doctor and he thinks you can be fitted for hearing aids soon. That's good. Right?**__ Kathryn signed._

_Bay didn't move. Hearing aids?_

_**Daphne says they really do help. Even if they don't help in the way most people think they would. And the doctor said that in your case they would help.**_

_Bay interrupted, __**I know you're trying to help. But can you stop. I don't want hearing aids.**_

_Kathryn started talking very fast. Most likely shouting. Bay could only make out an odd word here or there. "Not your decision." "Daphne" "Help" "Why"_

_She couldn't care less about what her mom was saying anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>You're sure you want to do this?<strong> Emmett stood with her outside the Kennishes house. It wasn't her house anymore, not in her head. It hadn't been her home for awhile.

**I'm positive. I'm ready.** Part of her still thought she wasn't. But she pushed back the doubts.

Ringing the doorbell, she thought of everything that could go wrong. What if they wanted nothing to do with her? What if they didn't even answer the door? She'd been over all these things before, but they all seemed so much more real now.

It seemed to take an eternity until someone opened the door.

Her mother's shocked eyes stared back at hers.

Then there was shouting, or she what she assumed was shouting. All at once, everyone was there. Her mom, her dad, Toby, even Regina and Daphne had come running.

As Bay was embraced by her mother's arms, she faintly whispered, "mom".

The rest of them came in on the hug and it turned in to one huge family group hug.

When they had all pulled away, Bay ruined the mood by signing, **This doesn't mean I'm coming back.**

* * *

><p>AN: sorry this is so short.

After this we only have the epilogue. Again, not sure how long that'll take. As always, please tell me what you thought.


End file.
